


Let Me Show You How

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, all the kissing, and Luke has a major crush, because lbr who doesn't, between Jyn Cassian and Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Bodhi, Jyn and Cassian show Luke the art of kissing.





	Let Me Show You How

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/gifts).



> _Prompt:_ EXTRA SPECIAL CHALLENGE - and because it wasn't on your [smut prompt] list it doesn't have to be smut. I requeeesttt Luke having a DISASTROUS crush on Jyn, Bodhi, and Cassian. He's just a poor boy from Tatooine he doesn't know how to handle this!!!!! Doesn't have to be smut - all I require is kisses. :D
> 
> I fully blame [ ANTchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan) for this madness. You're an awful enabler but ily XD
> 
> And a big thank you to[ rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows) who helped wrangling this mess! <3

“Whatcha starin’ at, kid?”

“Nothing,” Luke says quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly, because Han promptly turns, looking over his shoulder and following the course of Luke’s look. Over at the mess hall entrance, the door has just slid closed again after the new arrivals.

“I see,” Han leers as he turns back.  

“See what?” However vain it might be, Luke tries his best acting ignorant. It's no use, of course. Not with Han.

He just grins his insufferable grin, motioning his head over to where the targets of Luke’s attention just joined the food line. “You've got the hots for our Intelligence trio, don't ya?”

“I don't,” Luke says anyway and proceeds to stubbornly poke at his dinner with his spoon. “I just… respect them, that’s all. They're a good team, good in what they do.”

Han snorts.

“Respect, yeah, alright.” At least he’s swallowed his stew first. Luke knows Han won’t be letting go of the issue any time soon and at this point he’s grateful for small mercies. “Don't try that with me, kid, I can tell when someone's got a crush. So, enlighten me, what’s your plan?”

“My what?” Luke jerks up from his actually-not-that-interesting stew bowl and looks at Han with wide eyes. Han just raises an eyebrow, and Luke feels his cheeks flush whether he wants it or not. “No no no, oh Force, no. No plan.”

He nearly stumbles over his own words, spoon clattering down, before he realizes it might be better to keep it down.

“I'm not gonna do anything,” he whispers over the table. “It's just a dumb crush, and - and even if I did - _if_ \- there's nothing going to come out of it.”

“And you know that why, exactly? Did you try yet?” Han just gives him one scrutinizing look and he has his answer. “You did not. Even Chewie’s got the guts to at least try.”

“Easy for you to say,” Luke shoots back, suddenly feeling a little on the defensive. Getting advice from the king of flirting. Kriffin’ awesome. “You only need one of those smiles of yours and everyone just… _flocks_ to you.”

Han looks ruffled as he pouts in his chair, puffing out his chest. “Except that I don't do that. I'm very loyal, I'll have you know.”

Luke sighs. He didn’t mean to be unfair. This dumb crush just got to his head and it’s _frustrating_.

“I know, sorry. But they're out of my league, Han. They’re the Sacrif heroes and I? I’m just the kid with a lightsaber that had one lucky shot. What could I even do?” Han’s only answer is to reach over the table and ruffle Luke’s already messed up helmet-hair. “Hey! Not helping.”  

“Sometimes you underestimate yourself, kid.” Han, too, sighs, seemingly at his wit’s end with Luke. Then he looks over to the trio of Erso, Andor and Rook again. By now, they’ve chosen a quiet corner in the mess hall, seemingly discussing something while eating. And while Luke can’t properly see the two men’s faces, Jyn seems to be thoroughly amused by something. Han smiles when he looks back. “You know what? Just wait and see. It's all gonna fall into place.”

And with that, he gathers up his empty bowl and leaves, a swagger in his gait that has Luke thinking Han knows something he doesn’t.

***

It's late in the evening and Luke is the only one sitting on the large couch of the pilots’ rec room. He can’t sleep, anyway, so why not have his nose buried in the dimly glowing data pad, he figures. His thoughts distract him from the the screen though, half of him considering Han’s challenge and the rest of him trying hard to forget it entirely. Pressing away his feelings should be simple and yet, he feels lost in them.

He startles when he suddenly hears the door slide open, looking up and wondering who’d come here at this time of night. Rogue Squadron has a training flight scheduled first thing in the morning, so they should be well asleep by now. As should Luke. Last time he’d burned the midnight oil, he’d accidentally cut through an oil pipe during maintenance and ended up both head to toe drenched in engine oil and in the center of the rebellion’s gossip for half a week. If it happened again, Wes would probably never let him live it down.

Maybe it’s Wedge, Luke wonders, he’s always a little restless before longer flights.

To his great surprise, it isn’t Wedge. Luke lets his data pad drop, slowly, as he tries to comprehend what he’s seeing.

 _Who_ he’s seeing.

Cassian coming to a halt before him, broad-shouldered and jacket-less for once, flanked by Jyn with her vest over her shirt and hands on her hips, and Bodhi, wearing his coverall by having half of it unzipped and tied around his waist. Luke’s mouth goes dry.

“Hey,” he greets, while his brain is yelling to act casual. _Act casual_. But that’s easier said than done and it doesn’t help that his heart decided to suddenly beat faster and pump all his blood into his face. “It’s pretty late, why are you still up?

“Just wanted to talk to you,” Cassian says, his face unreadable. Luke has the faint notion that he’s done for. “We noticed your looks.”

 _Kriff_.

Luke’s heart does one last flutter and then he’s pretty sure that it’s stopped working.

They know. They’ve finally noticed him staring at them come every chance. Yeah, he’s definitely done for. Bodhi might be relatively easy to reason with, they’ve had a couple of run ins when he was tinkering in the hangar, the other two, though… rumor has it, Cassian could kill a man with his bare hands, and Jyn… Jyn just looks kriffin’ scary when she’s mad.  

Oh Force, please don’t let them be mad.

“Looks? Which looks?” It’s probably no use, but Luke will be damned if he doesn’t at least try denying it. Maybe they’ll just brush it off? Or at least have mercy on him.

“You know which ones.”

Jyn steps forward and - Luke can’t believe his eyes - she _winks_ at him as she sits down on the armrest. The armrest _right next_ _to Luke_ , close enough for the fabric of her cargo pants to brush against his arm. For a fraction of a second, she darts out her tongue to lick over her plush bottom lip and a shiver runs over Luke, making him swallow.

That… that’s unexpected.

To further his surprise even more, Cassian then settles down on the floor, just to the left of Luke. His one leg stretched out on the floor, the other drawn up toward his chest and subtly leaning against Luke’s legs, and Luke can’t tell for the _life of him_ what’s happening right now.

In hope for at least a clue, he darts his eyes up at Bodhi, who’s still standing and looking entirely too attractive sans the top part of his coverall and with his toned forearms crossed over his chest.

The sight isn’t helping, not in the least.

“The looks you keep giving us,” Bodhi explains in a patient tone and then sits down on the couch, too. He turns to look at Luke, eyes big and kind, causing Luke to suck in a quick breath. He could get lost in those eyes. Fall right into them.

But he can’t. Not now. Probably never, but _especially_ not now. They’re here to confront him about his inappropriate feelings, not to be gawked at all over again.

Or are they? Force, he’s not sure anymore.

“I didn’t - I mean, I wouldn't, I just…” Luke’s shoulders sink in embarrassment. He doesn't know how to explain it properly. “I'm sorry, it must be weird. It's just, you guys have this _thing_ going on…”

Their relationship looks so easy, so comfortable. Ever since he’d first seen them, Luke couldn’t help the excited flutter in his chest whenever they crossed his path. The three of them always seemed to be together, whether working as a perfectly synced team or simply radiating the quiet intimacy of content lovers. Once he’d accidentally run into them, sharing stolen kisses in a dark corner on base. After that, Luke knew he was complete and utterly _gone_.

“And _maybeihaveacrushonyou,”_ he quickly finishes before his ears can get too red. Kriff, he does. A horrible crush. An outright disastrous one. But what would they ever want with him? To them, he must be nothing but an inexperienced farm boy from Tatooine. Sure, he’d helped with the Death Star, but they’re the ones who’d made it possible in the first place. He’d have gotten nowhere without the plans. And besides that… they're all kriffin’ _gorgeous_. “It’s dumb and I’m sorry.”

“Crush, you say?” There’s a smile playing at the corners of Bodhi’s mouth. “Have you even had your first kiss yet?”

Luke snaps his head back up, protesting at the teasing tone.

“I did!” He looks around for support but sees only Cassian's risen eyebrows. “Only the one,” he mumbles in defeat as he thinks back to his teens on Tatooine and the drunken kiss he’d shared with Biggs after they’d snuck into one of the more shabby bars of Mos Eisley. Biggs had teased him about his technique later and Uncle Owen had only been mad he’d gotten drunk in the first place.

Jyn giggles and Luke could swear he’s heard her say something about how cute he is. He feels a pout creeping up on his face. He’d just finished his twentieth year, after all. He knows his lack of experience is a little pathetic and wonders why they’d even bother to ask.

Then, suddenly, Bodhi’s hand comes up to cup his chin and carefully nudges him upward so Luke looks right into his big, brown eyes and Luke can’t help himself but stare. And stare.

He’s not sure how much time has passed when the urge to blink wins over his fascination. Maybe a second? A minute? An hour? All that Luke has been able to focus on was the warmth of Bodhi’s eyes and the mass of tiny freckles playfully sprinkled over his nose.

“May I?” Bodhi asks softly, his face still impossibly close and a smile playing over his way too inviting mouth.

“May you what?” Luke repeats and feels a little foolish, but his brain just isn’t _working_ at the moment.

“Kiss you.” Bodhi’s thumb lightly brushes over Luke’s lips as of to underline his words. “We just think you deserve to be kissed, if you’re interested.”

“If I’m - You _what_?” Now Luke is sure that his brain has stopped working entirely.

“We all agree. Isn’t that right, Cas?” Jyn says, a teasing tone in her voice.

Maybe it’s merely the dim lighting, but to Luke it looks like Cassian’s face turns a shade darker. With a _hmph_ he turns away, but nods nevertheless.

“He’s just shy,” Bodhi says with a nod in Cassian’s direction and if the results of Luke’s health checkup hadn’t come back _impeccably_ , he could have sworn he’d just misheard. He can think of a _hundred_ things to describe Cassian Andor, but shy isn’t one of them. Then Bodhi turns his face back at him and all of them are forgotten “Can I?” he asks calmly.

Luke nods, although… he should probably pinch himself instead. He’s still not entirely sure whether this is actually, _really happening right now._ A small part of his brain still contemplating the possibility that Han has put some _denja_ root in his evening drink and he’s having the weirdest, even though best dream of his life.

Because why else would all three subjects of his dumb crush suddenly show up with the intent to kiss him?!

Luke wants it, badly, but he still feels woefully unprepared. How does one even go about kissing someone? Especially someone as lovely as Bodhi. Without the shots of liquid courage, it feels even more terrifying than his actual first kiss. He isn’t sure what to do, how to act, or heck, where to even place his hands!

“Luke... Relax.” Jyn brushes her hand over his hair, winding one of the locks shortly around her finger. When he looks at her, she smiles at him. Reassuring, but maybe also a tinge seductive. “You’re in good hands. Just relax and let Bo show you.”

He’s still nervous but it’s impossible to ignore the offer with the way Bodhi is looking at him and Jyn’s words still echoing in his ears. How they _all_ are. Cassian intently watching him with his sharp eyes and Luke can practically _feel_ Jyn’s gaze on his skin. He takes a deep breath and nods. Might as well enjoy the dream while it lasts.

“It’s easy,” Bodhi says quietly. “Just put your lips to mine.” Doing as he’s told, Luke slowly leans forward, hesitant in his actions. “Yeah, just like that,” Bodhi encourages.

Bodhi tilts his head to the side, moving in carefully so their noses don’t bump together as he closes the last bit of distance and places his lips to Luke’s. His mouth moves gently, lips a little chapped but nevertheless soft to the touch as they brush over Luke’s. It feels nice. So nice that Luke dares leaning forward more, chasing the touch and wishing not to wake up if this is a dream after all.   

When Bodhi pulls back, Luke’s eyes flutter open. He doesn’t even remember closing them. He half expects to be faced with the ceiling of his quarters. Instead, he sees Bodhi, smiling his pretty smile that makes Luke weak in the knees.

“That was good,” he praises Luke, sending a flush riding up Luke’s cheeks.

Then Cassian rises up from his place before the couch.

“Bodhi’s a good teacher, isn’t he?” Cassian asks, not giving Luke time to answer before he’s reaching out for Bodhi. Cassian puts his hand to the back of Bodhi’s neck, familiarity etched into the simple touch, and pulls him down to share a kiss of their own.

They look more comfortable with each other’s touch than Luke has seen anyone before, completely at ease. Heads slightly tilted to better slot their mouths together, they move their lips in perfect sync, fingers sliding over shirts and exchanging tender caresses of intimacy. For a second Cassian catches Bodhi’s bottom lip between his, drawing a contented hum from Bodhi’s lips. Cassian brushes a strand of hair out of Bodhi’s face when they separate, gazing at him a beat longer.

Jyn’s snicker breaks the magic of the moment.

“You're just using every opportunity to be soft and sappy, aren't you?” She brushes back her hair before leaning forward, propping up her elbow on her leg, resting her head on it. Her laugh lights up her whole face, chasing away the harsh frown she so often wears as a shield. If this is the smile otherwise reserved for Cassian and Bodhi, then Luke understands why they’re in love with her. “I thought this was about Luke, not about showing off.”  

Bodhi sticks his tongue out at Jyn, seemingly unfazed by her teasing, while Luke feels his face color all over again.

“It still is,” Cassian interjects, rising to his feet. He doesn’t approach Jyn, though.  

With an elegance rare to men his size, Cassian moves closer to Luke, his hand on the armrest and their faces on the same level. He looks less intimidating than before, but his stance still holds something to it that Luke can’t quite put his finger on. A little dangerous maybe, predatory at the challenge. Up close there is a spark visible in his hazel eyes, the color a little lighter than Bodhi’s but no less beautiful. His face framed by high cheekbones that look just sharp enough to cut through paper and a beard that’s trimmed in shape with the precision of the same steady fingers that are able to pull a trigger ever so slowly.

“Do you trust me?” Cassian asks. His voice is rough, Luke notes, husky like that of one of the albanite miners back on Tatooine. Like sand and stone and painful truths have brushed over it many times. It draws him right in.

“I…yeah.” Luke swallows hard. He can’t stop himself from staring at Cassian’s mouth, at the way his lips move, how his tongue darts out and licks over his lips, wetting them a little and leaving back a shiny pink. “I do.”

“Good,” Cassian breathes, finally leaning in.

His hand curving smoothly over Luke’s cheek, Cassian’s kiss is bolder than Bodhi’s. His tongue carefully traces along Luke’s sealed lips, nudging his bottom lip in a silent request. When Luke slowly parts his lips, Cassian sets to curiously explore Luke's mouth, confident of himself and his touch. The feeling seems to flow over to Luke, making his heart feel light and adventurous at the same time. Luke can taste the faint scent of bitter caf lingering. Still, he gasps a little when Cassian’s tongue slides past his, playfully tangling them.

“You should see the other things Cass can do with his tongue,” Jyn says after Cassian releases Luke’s lips again, giving his quickly beating heart the chance to calm down a little. The implication causes heat to rise in Luke’s face and his to cheeks start dusting pink. Jyn just chuckles. “But one thing at a time. Maybe we’ll save that for some other day?”

She winks at him and Luke is still too caught up thinking about _what other things_ to process the offer. In his distraction, he doesn’t even see her move, her mouth landing on his before he can so much as blink

In contrast to Bodhi and Cassian, Jyn moves quick, impatient as Luke scrambles to keep up. She is smaller than Luke, but she’s unpredictable, like a storm in the desert. Her lips are soft, but firm, demanding in the way they suddenly press against his. One of her hands slides over Luke’s shirt, oil and grease stained from working on his X-Wing earlier, while the other finds its way into his hair, her nails lightly scraping over his scalp and making him shiver. It’s the kind of kiss where he has to push back. Retaliate or lose. So he parts his lips and tries his best.

Until she nips at his bottom lip and Luke lets out a small yelp in surprise.

“C’mon, Jyn, don't break the boy. Not everyone likes it as rough as you.” Cassian’s scolding tone dissolves into a chuckle when Jyn turns, wrapping her arms around him, and with a grin goes for Cassian’s mouth.

The kiss they share has a different feel to it. It’s wilder, rougher in its execution - more teeth and tongue and sharp edges - but seemingly still pleasurable, and Luke watches in awe, still catching his breath. Taking control of the kiss, Cassian slides his hand up into Jyn’s hair, curling his fingers into it and lightly tugging until a low moan rises from her throat.

The sight and sound alone causes Luke to shiver, a tickle running down his back.

“They’re always like that,” Bodhi says with a nod toward Cassian and Jyn. His hands carefully move to frame Luke’s face, warm on his cheeks, soft to the touch. “I prefer to take things a little slower.”

His hand moves up and starts caressing Luke’s neck, fingers playing with the fine hairs at the base as he eases Luke into another kiss, soothing over the tiny sting from Jyn's teeth with his tongue. Luke nearly melts, feeling a little dizzy. He wonders if, at some point, he’s forgotten how to breathe.

Maybe it shows, because after Bodhi’s moved away again, settling against Cassian’s side where he’s come to rest on the opposite end of the couch, Jyn looks at him, the playful edge smoothed into something softer. Something he hasn’t seen on her before, softer and more peaceful, but it suits her just as much as the face of proud defiance that she wears after returning from yet another mission. His adrenaline still spikes as she reaches out.

“Everything okay?” Jyn trails a hand over Luke’s chest. He’s sure her slender fingers must feel the throbbing of his rapidly beating heart. She moves forward and presses a soft, quick kiss to Luke’s lips. Just enough to leave behind a warm, tingling feeling. “We better let off for today, huh? Wouldn’t want to overwhelm you.”

With a smile, she moves back to sit in Cassian’s lap and leans back comfortably, starting to play with Bodhi's hair.

Watching the three of them, completely at ease in each other’s company and touch, Luke once again wonders whether this isn’t all just a dream and if he’ll wake up with a moon-sized headache come morning. The last few minutes have felt so wonderfully surreal that a dream seems to be the only logical explanation. A dream he’s afraid to wake up from.

“... Why?” he finally manages to ask. “Why _me_?”

Bodhi smiles at him and there’s a bright sparkle in Jyn’s eyes. “You really don’t know?” she asks and Luke shakes his head.

Cassian’s voice is low when he leans forward, conspiratorial but laced with good-natured humor. “We saw your looks, but did you notice ours?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i wrote an ot4 or is that a 4some? an ot4some? i don't know anymore, but i hope you liked it <3


End file.
